


New Ship

by YoungWritersUnite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungWritersUnite/pseuds/YoungWritersUnite
Summary: A short story about the Guardians acquiring a new ship





	New Ship

The guardians turned as the last member of the group arrives. “Rocket,” Starman said as he approached. “Where have you been?” 

“I found us a ship,” the racoon said, walking around the last table. 

“What ship” Gamora said, warily. 

They all turned at the shout. A man had just entered the room. “Right” He shouted. “Who stole my craft” He was followed by his companion, a tall hairy creature who roared at anyone who got too close. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Gamora said. The others quickly agreed, and they left hastily, following rocket. 

“What was that ship called” Starman asked. 

“Can’t remember” Rocket said. “Something bird-related.”

Gamora sighed, and Grax laughed.

“Just show us where the ship is,” Gamora said. “Before that guy comes out after us.” Rocket shrugged and pointed down the next turning.

“I am Groot”

“Shut up, Groot” Starman said. 


End file.
